


Акира спешит на помощь

by bellemelody



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот, что значит настоящая дружба.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акира спешит на помощь

— Если ты, Сюдзи, вдруг окажешься посередине океана и будешь звать на помощь, я обязательно услышу и приду! Мы же друзья, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня! — в один прекрасный солнечный денёк заявил Акира. Птички чирикали за окном, а он смотрел с самым серьёзным видом.

Сюдзи лишь кивнул головой: пытаться объяснить другу, что сама фраза абсурдна, не имело никакого смысла. Всё равно Акира не понял этого. И вообще, если Сюдзи окажется посередине океана, то сразу же утонет, ведь он не умеет плавать. У него даже не будет возможности позвать на помощь, пойдёт ко дну «топориком». И зачем вообще надо лезть в океан?

У Акиры всегда была своя собственная логика, Сюдзи редко за ней поспевал, а уж искать причинно-следственные связи между его мыслями и поступками перестал давно. Это всегда было как ткнуть пальцем в небо. 

— Если ты потеряешься в тёмном дремучем лесу, и будет очень страшно, я тебя обязательно найду и покажу дорогу домой! — заявил Акира через пару дней после первого обещания. 

Сюдзи хотел опять отделаться односложным кивком, но смутное беспокойство зародилось в глубине его сознания. Поблизости не то, что дремучего, даже обычного леса не было. Только дома и аккуратные газоны. 

Душевные порывы Акиры всегда отличались излишней сентиментальностью и назойливостью.

После очередного скандала темпераментных мужчин семейства Кусано, Акира с серьёзным лицом и рассечённой губой, огромным чемоданом в одной руке и красным рупором в другой заявился к Сюдзи домой, как раз к ужину. Как будто специально. 

Угостив себя самого рисовыми лепешками и сóбой, заботливо приготовленными Сюдзи, Акира с довольным видом потащил чемодан в комнату, которую делили Сюдзи и его младший брат. Со стола, как обычно, Сюдзи убирал сам. 

Зайдя в небольшую комнату, Сюдзи увидел, что его кровать завалена абсолютно бесполезными вещами из бесполезного чемодана: резиновые жёлтые уточки, пижама с покемоном, надувной молоток с пищалкой внутри, куча старой манги и фантиков, бутылка с молоком, плюшевые хрюшки разных размеров и плеер с большими наушниками. Зачем нужно было всё это вываливать на кровать, Сюдзи не знал.

— Для создания уюта! — заявил Акира, делая аккуратную пальмочку из своей чёлки на голове. Потом с деловым видом он сбросил весь хлам на пол и залез на кровать. Он поджал под себя ноги, обнял розовую хрюшку и стал слушать музыку. Акира прикрыл глаза, но Сюдзи знал, что тот не спит. Пока Акира активно изображал из себя меломана, мурлыча что-то под нос в такт мелодии из наушников, Сюдзи, сидя за столом, строил планы о дальнейшем продвижении Нобуты.

За окном лил дождь, глаза слипались. Скинув притихшего Акиру с кровати, Сюдзи залез под одеяло, надеясь быстро и спокойно уснуть, когда горячий шёпот раздался рядом с ухом: «Тебе, наверное, холодно, Сюдзи, давай я тебя укутаю получше».

Одеяло аккуратно подоткнули, спину укрыли, сам Акира лёг рядом, поглаживая Сюдзи по плечу, согревая. Сюдзи только расслабился и попытался уснуть, когда услышал щелчок, и свет в комнате погас. Потом опять появился. И погас. И так раз двадцать.

— Такой милый выключатель у тебя, Сюдзи! Похож на Нобуту!

Кодзи заворочался в кровати на другом углу комнаты, Сюдзи потянул Акиру за пижаму, чтобы тот, наконец, отвлёкся от выключателя. 

— Ты будешь спать на полу! — прошептал Сюдзи, показывая на приготовленный заранее футон.

Акира с головой закутался в одеяло, демонстрируя молчаливый протест.

Сюдзи пришлось смириться, свет, наконец, погас. Потом у него жутко зачесался нос и он приподнял руку, когда ухо опять обдало горячее дыхание.

— Сюдзи, ты, наверное, уснуть не можешь, хочешь я тебе песенку спою? — участливо предложил Акира.

— Нет.

Но Акира уже начал напевать себе под нос какую-то мелодию про дружбу и про дальние моря, и про звёзды, и ещё про что-то тёплое и пушистое, чего Сюдзи не разобрал, потому что Акира засыпал, и его пение становилось всё менее разборчивым. Именно под это бормотание Сюдзи уснул, согревшись под рукой Акиры.

Ему снились сны, где он был совсем один в самом центре океана, на нём был только нарукавник с хрюшкой, и Сюдзи отчаянно боялся утонуть. На горизонте появился корабль с развевающимися парусами, на нём приплыл Акира, почему то он был в пижаме с покемоном.

Второй сон был ещё более странным. Сюдзи потерялся в дремучем лесу, и ветки царапали его лицо, было темно и очень жарко. Акира пришёл с фонариком.

Сюдзи проснулся на следующее утро, чувствуя, что по нему будто пробежалось стадо гиппопотамов — он совсем не отдохнул. 

Акира с неизменной улыбочкой сидел на кухне за столом уже в школьной форме, завтракая оладьями с джемом.

— Кон-кон, Сюдзи-кун! Ты чего-то неважно выглядишь! — сказал он, запивая завтрак ароматным какао.

— Мне снились кошмары. Про тебя, океан и дремучий лес.

Акира отпил ещё какао и с очень серьёзным видом начал: 

— Знаешь, Сюдзи, один умный человек сказал: «Чем безупречнее человек снаружи, тем больше демонов у него внутри».

Сюдзи опешил, пытаясь понять, какая связь между этим умным человеком, возмущающим спокойствие Акирой и кошмарами Сюдзи.

— Фрейд.

Сюдзи пожал плечами и поплёлся умываться.

Они уже выходили из дома, повязывая шарфы и надевая тёплые куртки, когда Акира опять подошёл слишком близко, врываясь в личное пространство и наступая Сюдзи на ногу.

— Там, во сне, я же тебя спас, да?

Сюдзи запер входную дверь и начал спускаться по лестнице, чувствуя, как затылок покалывает от настойчивого взгляда Акиры.

— Да, — ответил он просто, оборачиваясь.

На лице этого ходячего недоразумения расплылась широкая улыбка: 

— Я же говорил, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать!


End file.
